1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit apparatus, an ultrasound measuring apparatus, an ultrasound probe, an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
As an apparatus which emits ultrasound toward an object and receives reflected waves from interfaces with different acoustic impedances in the inside of the object, there is, for example, known an ultrasound measuring apparatus for scanning the inside of a human body which is the target sample. Such ultrasound apparatuses are provided with a transmitting circuit (a pulser) which outputs transmission signals with regard to each of the channels of an ultrasound transducer device which emits ultrasound beams and a receiving circuit which receives reception signals (ultrasound echo signals) from each of the channels.
On the other hand, as the scanning mode of the ultrasound measuring apparatus, there are a linear scanning mode, a sector scanning mode, and the like. In the linear scanning mode, an operation is performed where a channel which is the target of the linear scanning is selected from among a plurality of channels of the ultrasound transducer device. Then, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-244415, a multiplexer is provided between an output node of the transmitting circuit and the ultrasound transducer device.